Jinshu Orion
Jinshu Orion ''(陳謝・チヌ, Chinshu Orionu) '' though more popularly referred to as Jin ''(チヌ), is a Mage of the Elysium Guild, the de-facto leader of Team Leviathan, and a Phoenix Slayer, as well as the main protagonist of 'Fairy Tail: Hunters. As a young lad, Jin lived a happy life with his parents. However, this happiness soon ended when his entire village was wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. Having nowhere to go back to, Jin wandered for days until he finally came to a body of water, and collapsed. He then woke up in the presence of a fabled Water Phoenix. Initially terrified of the Phoenix, Jin soon realized that if he wanted to survive, he had to stay with him. Neros in turn, taught the boy how to read, write, properly speak, and how to utilize the legendary Aqua Phoenix Slayer Magic, and Jin himself ended up loving Neros. Several years later, the Phoenix, left a now well trained Jin alone. A few years after this, Jin departed from his then home, and traveled Earth Land to learn new things, get stronger, and find a new home. After traveling, Jin came to find Elysium, and joined the guild. Soon after, he made multiple friends, and found a new family. Since then, Jin became stronger, and gained a reputation for numerous destructive outcomes from missions. Despite this, he also became known for accomplishing his missions, through and through, despite his destructive tendencies. Although, seemingly, wherever Jin and his Team goes, disaster soon follows. Over the duration of years of numerous destructive actions, Jin eventually received given three epithets. The first, '''The Tsunami of the Violent Ocean (暴力的な海の津波, Bōryoku-Tekina Umi), is the more infamous, and known title out of the three. The epithet itself refers to Jin's powers and destructive tendencies. The second, and the lesser known one among the public, is Axolotl (アホロートル, Ahorōtoru), which refers to his magic as well, though on a lesser scale, due to an Axolotl being an amphibian, which's name directly translated to "water monster". Due to this, the moniker was intended to be a derogatory name, however, among the Guild, Jin is referred to as "Axolotl", much to Jin's amusement. The third, is Leviathan (リヴァイアサン, Rivu~aiasan), which much like his first epithet, refers to his magic, and destructive power. This epithet however, is a somewhat combination of both, being a name to display his abilities, while being short, and to the point. As such, this is the most commonly used epithet by those outside of Elysium. Appearance Personality Jin is an young man who could be described as, energetic, friendly, and erratic. To support this, he is not he smartest person you could meet, however he is genuinely the nicest. Despite his isolation when growing up, Jin has been shown to make friends quite easily, as he gets along with the supermajority of people he meets. This however can get him into much trouble. His Phoenix parent Necros, though spartanic in training methods, trained Jin in the ways of kindness, honesty, loyalty, and friendship. The reason was later revealed, as Necros wished to he able to be able to love humans, though he could not. As such, he passed the lesson onto his adoptive son, and Jin carries that lesson throughout his daily life. Jin's nativity and ignorance was also revealed, as he was isolated from mankind, as well as Necros deciding to teach regarding Magic and Combat more so than focusing on his IQ, due to this, Jin's knowledge is quite limited regarding many things. Jin, though known for his love of fighting, will be the last person to blatantly start a fight out of the middle of nowhere. Along with this, he tries to be as nice as possible when in combat, sparing the foe, even if he knows that the foe will get back up and attack him. His philosophy is that every life is precious, and it is not his job to take it, or give it. As such, he is quite reluctant to kill anyone, though he will do it if its for the better good of humanity, and his friends. The one thing Jin cherishes above all worldly possessions, are his friends, even vowing to always protect his friends with his greatest effort, no matter the costs, as shown many times where he was ready to outright die to protect his guild mates. Not only this, but along with his love for his friends, comes an anger not even hell can contain when a person he considers a friend is hurt. This even extends to enemies in certain situations. Jin can be considered as a simple individual, and a rather blunt one at that. Never one to make excuses, Jin will say how he is feeling when he wants. Though due to this, he does not know how his words can sometimes effect others (Such as when he exclaimed that he did not like Suku's new hair style.) Another trait Jin has which can benifet or hurt him, is his quite literal in ability to lie. Due to this, Jin has learned to make up for it by learning how to stall, or quickly and cleverly change the subject, though this cannot go on forever thus eventually causing him to tell the truth. This has gotten him and his team in trouble quite a bit. However when his team is with him, he generally leaves the lying up to Blitz in his stead. Being the simple man he is, it does not take much to please, or impress Jin. A simple card trick can impress the likes of Jin, despite him being a real Mage, which tends to leave his companions awestruck. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant- Jin does not practice any specific martial art, rather, he uses a free-fighting style, which was taught to him by Necros, which in turn incorporates numerous things he has randomly seen over the years. These things ranging from taekwondo, karate, judo, jujitsu, boxing, to "dirty" street fighting, and much, much more. Along with this, Jin is quite flexible and agile, allowing him to dart around flipping and striking, not to mention his carsful eye for precision on the battlefield. To make matters worse, Jin is quite erratic in terms of thought as well, this leading him to randomly come up with new techniques on the spot to utilize in any situation he may find himself in. Due to this, he is able to keep up with the likes of fellow Elysium Mages, such as Gilgamesh, and Azura Delacour. Though, it has been shown that more advanced foes can counter his erratic pattern of fighting, and create countermeasures to halt him. Jin quite frequently enhances his blows with eternano to deal more damage, or enhance his blocks. Though, given Jin's fight loving and fair personality, he will go at a martial artist with only his limbs and without magic to fight them on equal terms, this increasing the difficulty in battle, thus increasing the fun. Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength and Durability- During his time with his Necros, Jin was trained in both the areas of magic, and physical education. Due to this, Necros regularly trained Jin under a spartanic training regimen every day. Some days would be just magic, some would be physical conditioning, others would be both. This training however, was to train Jin's body to keep up with his Magic, and as such, he grew much stronger over the years, as well as increasing his endurance and stamina. Despite this, after his father went to bed, Jin would stay up a bit later working out. The more he trained, the better he became. As such, after Erimos left, which Jin shortly departing afterward, Jin was already notably stronger than your average Mage and human. Jin has demonstrated this time and time again, as when helping in the remodel of Elysium, he lifted steel beams at least two and a half times his own body weight, and carried them (though admitting that the likes of which had put strain on his physical being). This being incorporated into his fighting, he can effectively take down larger beings such as Wyverns, Cyclops, and Giants with his inhuman strength. To make matters worse, Jin can take on more strain and damage than the average human. Even after being knocked around through numerous buildings and slammed through concrete, Jin was able to stand back up, though visibly damaged, he took down the foe at hand and completed his assigned mission. Superhuman Speed and Agility- Another gift granted by his training under Necros, Jin was granted impeccable speed, and along with his vast degree of strength and endurance, Jin is able to keep running for hours on end while running at top speed. As a child, Jin utilized this speed to catch food for him and Necros out on the desert. When traveling through cities and towns when running at top speed, the most people can make out is a blur of brown, blue, and white, offten unintentionally creating a large enough gust in his wake to knock down delicate things he may pass by, and even people. Incorporating his speed into his fighting style, Jin is able to move at fast enough speeds to home in on his foes and strike quickly and efficiently, this along with being able to create after images (and with his magic's help, mirages all together). This speed, is aided by his agility, which grants him numerous ways of travel, rather than the alternative of vehicle (unless he does need to make it somewhere fast, or if he has no choice), such as through the means of utilizing his agility to jump from building to building, climb up trees and buildings, or simply run along the ground. This also grants him the ability to quickly dodge incoming attacks using his speed and agility to quickly counter, although those with great enough senses, speed, and or magical capabilities are able to sense him. Superhuman Senses- Another aspect granted by his training with Necros, as well as his biological gifts. Due to both his training, and the fact that Jin has Weretiger blood coursing through his veins, he has acquired senses above that of a normal human or even Mage, like most Phoenix Slayers. Jin's eyesight admittedly is not anything to write home about, though it is better than that of a normal human. In terms of hearing, and smell, Jin is somewhat unparalleled by any human. This demonstrated by his ability to sniff out food from yards away, thus making Jin the bloodhound of his team, given he is commonly used to sniff out targets, or eavesdrop on conversations without the aid of any magic tool (though despite this he tends to give out false information due to him not really paying attention unless it is quite important), along with this, he can utilize these two senses in combat, to smell out his opponent, and hear them when attacking, through the sounds of their steps, and the air as they move. Though, a technique which does not utilize sound, or odor can catch Jin off guard, not only that but if he is not fast enough and cannot react in time, his senses do him no good. Jin's strongest sense however, is his instinct, this aiding him in fights, where he can instinctively dodge and counter or attack in his general erratic pattern. Jin's sense of touch like his sight, is nothing all too grand, rather it is average. Magical Abilities Vast Amounts of Magical Power- Jin himself was seemingly born with large quantities of Magical Power, only to further be developed and pushed through his training with Necros. Although, as a mere lad, Jin was unable to release his Magical Energy, this until his village was wiped out and he released it in a large bout (which was the original reason of which Necros gave any interest of Jin). Through years of training, Jin's abilities with magic blossomed, and he in turn gained the knowledge of how to release and control his magical power at will. Though originally limited, the more he trained and the older he became, Jin slowly but surely and efficiently learned how to release it in larger quantities. Jin's magical power alone can deceive people into thinking that he is the typical Mage; focusing on magic rather than physical abilities, though this is entirely untrue. Along with this strong magical power, comes the ability to produce stronger spells on larger scales, despite Jin's magic supply being albeit entirely depleted by the time he is done. It also can be argued that Jin's magic has no limit, as he has been seen when thought to be depleted, releasing large amounts of magical energy in times of distress (though this comes back to haunt him later). *'Magical Aura'- Aqua Phoenix Slayer Magic Aqua Phoenix Slayer Magic ''(水の滅朴魔法 Mizu no Metsuhōō Mahō)'' is a type of Phoenix Slayer Magic that grants Jin various characteristics that are typical of a Phoenix: lungs capable of producing waves, feathers which grant defense in even the most powerful tsunami, and talons which produce and manipulate water as if it were a toy. As such, Jin is able to produce vast amounts of water from his person, and is also capable of utilizing it in hand to hand combat to enhance the power of his strikes, or use it for other offensive and or defensive purposes. Another ability granted unto him by this magic, is that he can release it from his lungs like a raging whirlpool, thus making this magic very dangerous, and is capable of barreling through even the strongest of defenses, if Jin utilizes his magic properly. Not only this, but Jin can manipulate water in all it's various forms, such as gas, liquid, and solid, along with his, he is able to produce different types of water for different occasions. Like most Phoenix Slayers, Jin is also able to absorb his element of water in order to restore his physical and magical stamina alike. Due to this, Jin can absorb the water vapor in the air, or get high into the air, and absorb the moisture from clouds, though the healing effect is weaker than if he were to eat or absorb water from a body of water, or from a water bottle. Also like most Phoenix Slayers, Jin cannot absorb his own magic, and cannot absorb water produced by mages who are either stronger than him, or water based magic which are stronger than his own (an example could be Water God Slayer Magic). Though, it is not impossible to absorb their magic. In order to achieve this, Jin would have to either find a way to rise to their level, or beat them down to his, and survive long enough to do so. Albeit through another, risky method, would be emptying his own magic supply, making room for that magic and absorbing it. Along with this, Jin is capable to turning into water and it's various forms to become intangible, though when he turns back he is quite vulnerable. Supplimentry Basic Spells *'Regeneration:(代謝, Taisha)'' - Like most Phoenix Slayers, Jin can heal his body at a faster rate than the general population. As a bonus, this also extends his life span greatly. When absorbing sand, the rate of which he heals is severely increased. This technique has helped Jin multiple times in battle when in a severe struggle against a foe. *'''Resurrection:(蘇生, Sosei) - Another technique granted by his magic, when Jin is killed in a manner of which he cannot heal from like normal, he can be brought back to life. However he cannot repeat this spell for the duration of a week. *'Water Flight:' (水の飛翔, Mizu no Hishō) - By transforming himself into water vapor, and manipulating himself along with his state, Jin can fly around. Advanced Spells Offensive Basic Spells *'Aqua Phoenix's Scream '(水保温の悲鳴, Sahōō no Himei)- Jin takes a deep breath, inhaling large amounts of water within his mouth, only to release it in the direction of the foe, sending a vortex of pressurized, and destructive water toward his foes. This attack although basic, is easy to use, and quite destructive. The likes of which can do quite an amount of damage to the opponent. This damage is not only derived from the force of impact, however from the pressurized water hitting their body at a high velocity. This stated, pressurized water has enough power to tear a hole through steel. This technique has enough power behind it to blow the unfortunate foe back through a town, or simply eradicate them outright. This technique also has the great capability and power to destroy materials and things stronger than it. Despite this, higher grade foes can counter the technique, and some can simply stop it outright, from whether it be from a weapon, their bare hands, or magic. *'Aqua Phoenix's Pressurized Fist '(水朴の加圧拳, Mizuhōō no Kaatsuken)- Jin utilizes his magic to produce great amounts of water, which surrounds his fist in a spiraling form. Utilizing this, he then strikes his unfortunate opponent using his own natural strength and speed, the impact enhanced by the magic. Upon contact, multiple factors are in play. The first being that Jin strikes the foe with his natural, monstrous strength. The second is that along with his punch, there is spiraling water to add to the power, and third, before initial contact, Jin manipulates the water vapor in the air to create a close range shockwave, which inflicts major damage onto the opponent. Advanced Spells ??? Basic Spells Advanced Spells Aqua Drive Phoenix Force Phoenix Ascendance Water Magic Basic Spells Advanced Spells Quotes Trivia *Jin's name, and personality, goals, and beliefs are based off of the main character and protagonist of Rukiryo's own personal manga and story, which is known as "The Legend of Twelve", or "Ju-ni no Densetsu- **Jin's first name is derived from the Chinese word for Metal, which is a reference to his Mother's ability in the manga. *His surename means Hunter, as his father is the Chinese Tiger Zodiac, as such, Tigers are generally thought to be natural hunters. Category:Rukiryo Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Elysium Category:Team Leviathan